


青春期

by Reddleeeee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 迪克看出沃利今天不舒服。不是心理不舒服,居然是生理上的不适——这比前者还要少见。他在和沃利碰面的时候就发现了,但沃利自己并不知道,只是觉得烦躁。进入正义山之后,这种症状更强烈了一些。





	

“你们——不觉得——热吗——”  
大家转过头来看沃利,他坐在沙发上,正把自己的外套脱下来,露出里面黄色的长袖衣服。  
“我是说,真的,你们不热吗?”  
他又问了一遍,大有撩开衣服下摆扇风的趋势。罗宾稍稍从他身边移开一些。他看到沃利额头上细小的汗水,说明他并不是在开玩笑。  
“小罗,你不用挪开,这和你没有关系……”  
“哇哦,你居然觉察出我挪开了?今天的侦查力非常敏锐,小闪。”  
“打赌你那是反讽。”沃利哼哼着,“我的侦查力向来敏锐。你这样让我觉得你是在嫌弃我。”  
罗宾绷着嘴角耸了耸肩。  
“……你怎么了,就像个无助的女主角。”阿特密斯一针见血,“你看八点档了吗?”  
“什么?没有!当然没有!”沃利大声争辩。他抬起双脚让自己可以在沙发上抱住膝盖。大家惊异地望着他。  
“你看上去像是被该死的出轨Alpha抛弃的可怜的怀了孕的Omega。”阿特密斯继续评价。  
“我不是Omega!不是!”沃利有点气急败坏。他今天没有来由地焦躁,头脑发热——字面意义上的,他简直想往脑袋里面倒冰块——伴随着轻微的间接性腹痛。他怀疑自己是昨晚吃错了什么东西,现在出奇地毫无胃口。  
“你发烧了吗,沃利?”梅甘提出这一可能,少女脸上担忧的表情赏心悦目,沃利感到宽慰。一旁的康纳从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“也许。你可以用手测一测呀,亲爱的。”沃利殷勤地伸长脖子,迪克轻咳一声,按着他的肩膀让他复位。  
“不要麻烦娇贵的小姐,请让你的兄弟代劳。”他笑道,无视了沃利不满的抗议,手掌在沃利额头上装模作样地碰了两下。然后他的表情立刻收敛住了,认真地将手背贴上沃利发红的额头。  
“你大概真的发烧了。”  
“可是我一点都不觉得冷,我发过烧知道那是什么感觉。康纳,你吃了什么?闻起来……”  
沃利抽了抽鼻子。当罗宾的手贴上额头时他内心的浮躁奇妙地被稍微抚平了,但是当超级小子往这边靠的时候,一股刺激性的气味钻进他的鼻腔,直冲天灵盖,激得他心跳加速,甚至有种提不上气的错觉。那并不算是难闻的气味,要知道,那种辛辣的感觉就像是优等的香料,又爽快得像新鲜的薄荷。沃利觉得自己脸上像是在充血,细小的毛细血管都要爆炸了。他呻吟了一句夸张地倒向罗宾那边。  
“这是什么意思,挑衅?”康纳的语气介于怀疑和愤怒之间,极有冲上去揍沃利的气势。  
但是沃利没法表达自己的抱歉,康纳的怒气加重了他的气味,像是有实体的物件缠绕过来,他几乎要感受到疼痛了。罗宾皱起脸,他伸手安抚性地拍了拍沃利的肩膀,“你的侦查能力全方位提高了,除了你没有人闻到什么味道。”他说着,让沃利张开嘴看了看他的扁桃体,没有肿,不是感冒发烧。  
不是感冒,但又全身发热?  
“……哦,哥们儿,你知道吗,有种可能性。”他突然开口,小心的扶着沃利的脖子让他露出后颈,稍微拉下他的领子露出藏的更深的皮肤。  
新鲜的腺体露出来,透出甜蜜的粉红色,沾着亮晶晶的汗珠,正随着沃利的呼吸一起一伏。  
奇迹小子倒吸了一口气。  
“沃利,”他语气悲痛,看了一眼绷紧下巴的康纳,在他旁边安抚他的梅甘,还有挑着眉头注视他们的阿特密斯,感觉自己的胃欢快地抽搐起来,“我需要到房间里跟你讨论这个问题。你站得起来吗?”

++  
迪克再次确定锁好了门,爬上床盘腿坐到沃利身边。他的好朋友正无精打采地趴在床上,抱着枕头将自己的脸埋进柔软的织物里面,露出脖子。迪克观察着他一颤一颤的腺体组织着语言。  
“听着,沃利,”他用平和的语气说,“我知道接下来要说的现实可能会击碎你从小到大的自我认知,但是,这是你生命中必须面对的一部分。这非常重要,这关系到你未来的——”  
“那就别讲,小罗。”沃利有气无力地打断他。发热的症状越来越严重,多余的热量让他的头脑一团浆糊,无法思考,更糟糕的是四肢无力,身体沉重得要陷进床里。噢,但是他想听迪克说更多话,他承认迪克的声音温和起来就像凉爽的风一样令人舒适。  
迪克在墨镜下面小幅度地翻了个白眼,决定不和沃利耗费时间。  
“你分化成Omega了,沃利。”  
“……什么?”  
“你是Omega,沃利。”  
“……你再说一遍?!”  
“沃利·韦斯特你是个Omega现在正在经历发情期!听见了吗!!”  
迪克把双手做成喇叭状俯身在沃利耳边大喊,然后成功地在沃利噌一下抬起头的时候躲过了朋友的头槌。  
可怜的沃利。他同情又有些幸灾乐祸地想,注视着沃利呆滞的表情。沃利瞪着双眼,保持下半张脸的僵硬,迪克计算着时间,思考着是否需要为沃利提供一些必要的讲解帮助他消化这一事实。  
沃利终于转过头看他看了,眼里有聚焦,这很好,不必浪费口舌。他微笑起来。  
可是沃利下句话就让他不得不开始再次斟酌讲解的内容。  
“——什么?”  
好吧。  
“你是个Omega沃利,Omega意味着你——”  
“不不,我知道什么是Omega,我的意思是,”他抱着枕头坐了起来,“我是个Omega?”  
不明所以的文字拼接游戏。迪克点头。  
“这怎么可能!”沃利疯狂地揉乱了自己本来就不整齐的红头发,“巴里是个Beta,我作为下一任闪电侠,不是Beta就是Alpha!唯独不能是Omega!”  
“为什么不能是Omega?这是新时代,你不能对任何一种性别抱有偏见。”迪克正直地说,恶意地捏了一下沃利红肿的腺体。  
“——嘿!”  
沃利的反应比他想象的的激烈多了,全身一颤,似乎是要跳起来。刚刚分化的小Omega觉得自己的五脏六腑一瞬间被外力紧紧握住,小腹钝痛,脊椎融化在难以言喻的酥麻里面。他脸颊通红地软了腰将脸再次埋进松软的枕头,不顾大脑摄入氧气的紧急指令。  
迪克感到一丝尴尬。打个不恰当的比喻,就是在街边公园看见一对伴侣野合,他去送了只安全套,这也许不太符合当时的实际情况,但是感受是相近的。  
“抱歉,哥们儿。”他拍拍沃利的膝盖,开始想方设法安慰他,“做Omega并不差。”  
“别说的你好像很有经验似的,你是Omega吗?”沃利的声音嗡嗡的。  
“不是。但是放心,我是Beta。”  
“Beta?”沃利把脸从枕头里拔出来,狐疑地打量着他,“你才13岁,就是Beta了?”  
“第二性别的分化一般从12岁开始,16岁结束,我只是分化地早些。请在生理卫生课上多花些心思,韦斯特先生。”迪克撩开后边的头发把腺体给沃利看,他的腺体小小的,有着与肤色相近的深肉色,相当不起眼。确实是Beta的腺体,沃利撇撇嘴。  
“放宽心,小闪。”神奇小子鼓励地说,“只要定时定量服用抑制剂,不要在发情期接近的时段和Alpha——比如康纳和卡尔德——太过靠近,你就可以平安无事地找到将来那个属于你的Alpha。”  
像是中年妇女蹩脚又自以为是的开导,太糟糕了。他悲伤地想。  
“可是做Omega太麻烦了,一点都不酷。好像没有Alpha不行似的!这太不酷了,太不酷了!”沃利瘫在床上,过一会儿侧过身子,因为放松下来之后他开始觉得自己跨间漫上湿滑的感觉,愤怒地把脑袋埋在手臂里,并起双腿。  
“你对Omega有偏见,沃利。”  
沃利这时候抬起头:“没有!我只是不希望Omega的体质影响自己在联盟的工作。”  
“不会的,”迪克像所有好兄弟会做的那样拍拍沃利的背,“不管你是Alpha,Beta,Omega你都是闪电小子不是吗?”  
迪克的手掌温暖而柔韧。沃利发现自己渴望着他人的触碰,渴望迪克的触碰,像真正的发情期的Omega那样。这该死的发情期,绝对能进闪电小子“为什么不当Omega的原因”列表前三。他呻吟了一句,晃动脑袋。对方放在他背上的手迟疑一下。  
“呃,大概我该出去了?”迪克尽量自然地说,“相信你能够一个人挺过来。闪电小子最棒了不是吗?”  
他跳下床,但是沃利大概用了超能力作弊,飞快抓住他的手。  
“不行,迪克。”沃利咬住牙齿。本能战胜了理智,身体的动作快于思考,等那几个挽留的单词从舌尖落地的时候他后悔得恨不得立刻跑起来让时光回溯,可惜无法实践。而且,唉,抓住迪克的手的感觉太好了,沃利想。他的手汗津津的,烫得要命,贴上另一个人的皮肤时两层肌体自然而然地熔化在一起,闪电小子没骨气地放不开罗宾的手了。  
稍年幼一些的男孩儿看了他几眼,叹了口气坐回床上。  
“你说的没错,沃利,Omega太麻烦了。”  
他任由沃利抓着自己的一只手,另一只手摸了摸沃利乱糟糟的红发。他的头发有点硬,还不算扎手,富有光泽的样子让人想起颜色鲜艳的糖果。当他们小时候厮混在一起,迪克总是很喜欢抚摸沃利的红头发,有时候把手上沾的小甜饼碎屑揉进去,那沃利的红头发大概就确实是糖果了。  
“你应该为我是Beta感到高兴。”他说。  
“是的,迪克。”  
沃利的声音听起来昏昏欲睡,但他本人并不。他只是被一种前所未有的粘稠感困住,难以脱身。身体中某个器官颤巍巍地抽芽,一点点成熟,然后难耐地鼓动。沃利苦闷极了,喉头漏出一滴喘息,由被子悉数吸收进去。他不满地晃动一下,双腿间的布料蹭到了自己。这非常小,近乎透明的触感被发情期无限地放大了,隐晦的酥麻感让他头皮发麻。  
“小罗,我,呃。”  
他下意识地开口,然后在巨大的窘迫下闭嘴。  
“如果你想过来,也可以过来。”  
奇迹小子看起来有点无奈,有点尴尬,但是他仍具有蝙蝠侠教导的冷静和果断,以及优秀侦探所必须的洞察力,虽然他误解了沃利的意思。  
“谢谢,但是不需要。这大概要持续多久?”他绝望地问,声音沙哑极了。  
“也许要一整天。”迪克将腿盘起来,看上去要在这张床上常驻。沃利凄惨地叫了一声,扭动一下身体。  
“迪克——”他叫着朋友的名字,然后仅剩的一点点神智询问他这样做的理由,他伤心地发现自己无法回答。  
“需要我去叫康纳吗?”  
“卡尔德一票。”  
“不行,卡尔德回亚特兰蒂斯了。”  
“可是——”  
沃利终于不能再说下去。腹内的腔室痉挛一下,下身吐出一股发烫的湿液。一股炎热的暴躁冲击了他,把他丢在正午的沙漠。因为高热他的眼睛一片湿润,生理性的泪水将棕红的睫毛黏在一起。他的脸颊和嘴唇呈现干燥的红色。  
“迪克——小罗——我最好的搭档(best pal)——帮帮我——”他胡乱说着,双手抓着头发,在迪克身边不断变换姿势。  
“听着沃利,听着,你别动——”迪克想按住他的红发朋友,最终没有下的去手,“我现在就去帮你通知闪电侠好吗,让他送些抑制剂过来——”  
“不,不能让巴里知道!”沃利有些歇斯底里,发情期情绪不稳定的症状出现了,一点点呻吟和啜泣终于从他唇间漏出来,“再想想别的!”  
“好了好了我知道了!那我——”  
迪克有些无助,他嫌弃死了沃利需要他陪的发情期和别扭的要面子。他咬着嘴唇,伸手碰了碰沃利颈后早已充血的信息素腺。  
“——!”  
沃利绷紧了身体,脊柱笔直地伸展。迪克紧紧地抿着嘴角,食指轻轻地搔弄那红的仿佛在滴血的柔软突起,如同Alpha的噬咬那般用两只手指夹住沃利的腺体。沃利的身体松软下去,缩在他身边牙齿咬住手背,身体随着迪克的动作颤抖着,绿色的眼珠融化在眼眶里再也看不见什么。他急促地扇动鼻翼,,导致他鼻梁和鼻尖上可爱的雀斑跳跳糖似的舞动。腹腔中的压迫感消失了大半,但是他的心疯狂地跳起来,血液被迅速运往四肢百骸,他错觉自己身体的每个角落都在充血,又疼又涨,热得和热气球一样要让他飘起来升到天空去。他已经感觉不到自己的大脑了,猜测那也许在这苦难的发情期里溶解了。  
Omega的信息素在房间里横冲直撞,浓郁的像是新鲜的蜜糖,连作为Beta的迪克都能闻到。那是一种可口的气味,像是芒果或者菠萝等充满热情的热带水果。只要一些,一点点就够了,年轻的Beta可不希望自己跟那些Alpha一样,他害怕自己被这股甜味熏到味觉失灵。  
太棒了,我现在成了那个野合的人!罗宾悲愤地想,他用手背撑着自己的额头,拒绝低头查看沃利的情况。  
“沃利,不管你愿不愿意我都要告诉闪电侠,现在!”

 

End.


End file.
